Faery Masters
by Tears of glitter n' pain
Summary: This book is sort of similar because I'm CREATIVE. /   A faery gets to leave the nest, and find her true love. Only one person usually can see a faery, but what happens when more than one person can see her?  R&R


**Preface**

Our kind is small and unique. We are called Fae. We live off plant when we are little, and by the time we grow up to fly we have to find someone. We aren't seen by humans unless it's meant to be, and we are soul mates. When this happens unique rings snap around our left hand. Only a few Fae fall for another Fairy, and stay small. Once a Fairy kisses the soul mate they turn big, but are still smaller than the average human. Still no one but the soul mate can see the wings.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

I flew to my teacher. Some fairies didn't have soul mates so they taught us about life. He turned and faced me. I crossed my arms. "Peter and George keep saying that I'm not going to find a soul mate because I'm so ugly!" He frowned, "They don't know what they're talking about. You are pretty little girl." That was then, and now I've become a teen Fae.

Peter glared at me. "Why don't you have your wings yet?" I was the only one of my age that didn't have my wings. I was the only person that got made fun of because of it. O swung my fist at him, but he jumped from the branch we stood on so I missed, and started falling. I stared up at the sky as gravity took hold of me.

I hit the ground with a _thud_. My head hurt miserably and all Peter did was laugh. I didn't move from that spot until he left. I got up, and walked slowly to the tree I lived in. I fell on my leaf. I fell asleep numbly. When I awoke my leaf was softer than usual. I smiled and opened my eyes. Bright electric blue was surrounding me. I sat up and examined the wings attached to my back.

They had some black in them, but they were beautiful! I shot up and ran outside, and flew into the sky. I screamed with joy. Peter ran out of his house, and his eyes opened wide. His wings were a dark green and light green. I landed on the ground and hurried to my teacher. As soon as he saw me he gave me the grown pendant for my wings.

I hugged him, and flew off over the forest. I went into the city, and landed. I gasped as a foot almost toppled on me. I pressed against the wall scared. They were so tall that I couldn't believe it. I saw a gap, and scurried passed the sidewalk and across the street. I ran to a bush, and came to an abrupt stop.

A high school student lay behind the bushes. His brown hair covered his face as he slept. I accidentally ran into his arm, and fell right next to his face. He opened his eyes slowly, and sat up. I stepped back. He had a cracked lip, piercings in his ears and a purple ring around his eye. He had dangerous written all over him. I stepped back, and tripped over a twig.

"Tyler," someone yelled, and showed up out of nowhere. She almost stepped on me. Another human pushed her so she fell done. Another high school student standing up with piercings as well glanced at me and quickly looked away. Could he see me or was I just seeing things. I flew up and landed on his shoulder. He swapped me off. I fell to the ground at a great speed. I cried out in pain.

"William, what's your problem," she screamed. He shrugged, and kicked me. I hit the tree, and fell to the ground. My long black hair flowed over my face. I shut my eyes, and went to sleep. I heard my name being yelled. I opened my eyes. Peter stood over me shaking me. "Did _he _do this to you," referring to William. I shrugged. "I don't remember," I whispered.

Peter glared at him. "Bastard," he yelled. He turned back to me, and brushed me off. "You'll be okay. I'm going," he left me alone with William. He suddenly turned his gaze to me. "Who are you," he asked. I gulped, "I'm Isabelle." He stood up. "Why are you following me, and what are you?"

I flew up to be face to face. He glared at me. I flew back down deciding I didn't want to look in his harsh eyes. "I'm a Fae or Fairy if you'd prefer. Since you're the only human that can see me that means I'm your soul mate." He grinned. "Wrong. My friend saw you too." My eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

He shrugged. "He can have you because I'm not interested in you at all." His friend came out from behind the bush huffing. "I had to run all the way here." He looked at me, and fell to the ground. "I wasn't seeing things." I stepped back. His hand tightened around me. I cried out, "My wings!" He loosened his grip.

He kissed me quickly. I started glowing gold, and soon I was 5 foot. I held my legs to my knees tightly. My little tiny outfit had disappeared so I was now naked. They stared at me wide eyed. The guy that was holding me reached out to touch me. William grabbed his hand and twisted it so he screamed. "What do you think you're doing you pervert," he yelled.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. My tears glow a gold sparkling color. William took off his long shirt and jacket, and threw them at me. He grabbed Tyler and turned him around so they both faced the bushes. I slipped them on, and pressed them to my nose. He smells so good like berries.

I looked at them. They were staring at me. William was really muscular and tall. His pants hung down so you could see the top of his boxers. I felt so tired. I felt to the ground, and fell asleep. I stirred, and opened my eyes slightly. I was laying on something really comfortable.

I gasped as I woke up beside William. He was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help it. I reached over, and touched his face brushing his hair back. His eyes shot open and his hand grabbed my wrist. "Don't touch me," he growled. I rolled out of bed, and stood up. Everything was so much smaller.

I fell to the ground. "Be careful," he yelled. I didn't like how he was treating me. I started to cry. The door slammed open, and a girl barged through to my side. "What'd you do to her?" He shrugged. The girl helped me up, and guided me out to a room with a couch and a TV. She had me sit down on the couch. I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "He's just a jerk. It's not even worth being his girlfriend yet even his sister. He's just a pain in my ass that always gets himself into trouble."

I stare at her. "You shouldn't say things like that about him." I heard something drop in the other room. "If you say things like that it may only get worse. Who would even want to hear those words?" Her mouth dropped open. "He made you cry," she whispered. I shrugged. "That's only because he kept yelling at me, but I can handle that over time." Her eyes switched to the doorway.

William stood there glaring at me. "You don't have the right to say these things! You don't even know me that well!" He ran out the door. "You're a Fairy aren't you?" My eyes widened. "How…?" She shook her head. "I have a Fairy myself," she blushed as she said this. I smiled. "That's awesome."

I stood up. "I'm going out," I ran out the door, and down the street. I turned the corner, and fell to the ground. I winced. "Idiot," he growled. "William," I gasped. He kicked sand at me, and started walking off. I cried, and tried wiping it out of my eyes, but it didn't seem to help. Suddenly he kneed down beside me, and took my hands away from my eyes.

His eyes were gentle now as he got the sand out. "Why do you make me so angry?" he whispered. Tears still flowed down my face. "I'll leave if you want," I whispered. He stepped back giving an ignoramus amount of space between us. "I'm sorry, but I don't want a worthless clumsy Fairy as a girlfriend." His eyes didn't even have an expression. They were just empty eyes.

Then suddenly I was small again. I darted back to his house so fast that no other Fairy could see my naked body. I grabbed my clothes and put them on, and left. Someone grabbed me out of the air. He stared at me. It was Tyler. He smiled, and flicked me away. I hit the ground. I screamed out in pain.

William and Tyler walked up to me. "So ugly that I want to barf," Tyler scoffed. William tried smiling but failed. I had bruises up and down my body from their abuse. I flew up to their faces. "I hate you guys! You are stupid humans!" Peter rammed right into me so I knocked into the wall. "Idiot, you aren't supposed to use those words toward humans!"

"Peter, you've seen the things they've done," I yelled. They stared at me because to them it just looked like I was yelling at air. I was on the ground from that hit, and he eventually flew down too. "Sometimes you are a worthless clumsy ugly Fairy!" I fell on my knees as he said that.

"How-how could you say those things to another Fairy!" He smiled. "Easily, you are a misfit in the Fairies. You don't belong in our kingdom," I stare at him as he continues my eyes widen. "You were born far away from here in another kingdom, but when our kind visited there, they were so sad that they didn't have a boy that they just handed you over to us, _Princess_."

"You're wrong," I screamed, "I belong to your kingdom!" He kicked my ribs. I fell over and screamed. "Get the hell away from me, Peter!" William snatched me from the ground and ran. Tyler yelled after him, but didn't move. My ribs ached as I sobbed. He kissed me, and immediately grew. It hurt still though.

He helped me get on clothes, and picked me up. He carried me back to his house. Once he walked in the house his sister gasped. "What the hell did you do to her?" He rolled his eyes hating how she assumed that he did this. He slammed his bedroom door and locked it. I groaned once he set me on his bed. He took my shirt off. I blushed as he wrapped gauze around my stomach and chest.

"Thank you," I whispered. He shook his head, and said something, but I couldn't understand it when I drifted off to sleep. I woke up with just gauze around my upper body. Will's arm was wrapped around me and we were facing each other. His eyes are open. I bite my lip nervously as he stares at me some more.

I can feel my face get red and then he does what I haven't heard from him before- laughter. My eyes widen as I stare at him in amusement. "Your face is blushing just from my staring." He pulled me closer. "Izzy, I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This story just popped into my head bubble! I really enjoyed writing this story. PLEASE REVIEW! **  
><strong>


End file.
